forever and always
by iloveashleydavies
Summary: simple sweet cute spashley story
1. Chapter 1

"i have a bone to pick with you ash you cant do this it isn't right " said "well sir i love spencer and nothing is gonna change that!" "i wont let you do this to my spencer you cant have her!" said i hung up the phone mad i screamed AHHHHH! i threw my phone at the wall and let it shatter in to a million pieces god why wont he just see that we love each other and make each other happy . even thou i know he wont let me see her she still has to come to school so i can see her there i just wish he could see that we love each other . "ash? where are you" said spencer "im in here spence" she ran to me and hugged me and gave me kiss on the cheek "oh my god ash what did you tell him he's acting crazy wouldn't let me out of the house and he said i was never gonna see you again! whats going on?" spencer said " how did you get out of the house if he wont let you leave?""i climbed out my window ""spence i don't want you to get your self in trouble just for me""please ashley i don't want him to ruin this just because he's scared of what might happen i love you ash and nothing you or him can say will change my that" "you wanna know why i called him?" i said as i got down on one nee "ash?" " spencer will you marry me?"


	2. explaning

"spencer will you marry me?" " oh my god of course ash !" "omg i cant believe that this happening!" "thats why i called your dad i wanted his blessing but i guess its something he cant give me" " ash i didn't even realize this was hard for you i mea- "its ok spence but now that i know your mine it makes it all the better i love you spencer and i cant wait to marry you " " i cant wait either ash " " oh and spencer " i said as i pulled out the ring

" this is for you " it was a gold ring with a white diamond placed in the center " oh my god ash you shouldn't have!" " oh but i did, kyla helped me pick it out " " ash its beautiful! Thank you!" " your welcome beautiful " i said as i kissed her on the cheek

"hey ad and kyla want us to come over for dinner tonight we can tell them then" " ok lets go and get ready"


	3. Chapter 3

We had finally arrived at Aiden and Kyla's apartment. they had been together since high school and they finally got married 2 years ago i don't know why they invited us over but they said they had some existing news so i guess were gonna figure it out huh.

when we pulled up i got out and went over to Spencer's side of the car where i opened the door for her and walked the blonde to the door. we knocked and Kyla answered it

"hey there sis!" i said as we walked in and gave her a hug

"ad is in the kitchen he's making raviolis" said Kyla

"yum sounds good!' said spencer

"hey Kyla dinners ready shouldn't they be here alred-" i cut him off

"hey dude were already here calm down "

" oh ok " he said "well dinner is on the table"

We all went in to the dinning room and sat down

"Hey guys we have something to tell you " Kyla said "im pregnant "

"WHAT!' i said

" aw im so happy for you guys !" spencer said

" this can not be happening!" i yelled and everything stared to go blurry then all the voices faded and i just crashed fell to the floor and fainted

(SPENCERS POV)

"Oh my god ash!" i ran over to her where she lay on the floor and knelt down close to her "no no this cant be happening!""ash come back to me hun"

"shit Kyla call an ambulance!" i heard aiden say and then Kyla ran out of the room and grabbed her phone

"991 what is your emergency?"

" my sister just crashed on to the floor and passed out!"

"whats your address ma'am ?"

" 1925 south boulevard LA "

"ok an ambulance is on there way "

click Kyla hung up the phone, by now i was crying while i cradled my wife in my arms

then the med came and took her to hospital


	4. Chapter 4

i woke up not knowing where i was i looked around white sealing, white bed, white tile floor i looked to my left to find Spencer siting asleep holding my hand tightly know i new i was in the hospital but i still didn't why i was here and i could not remember what happened last night. not wanting to wake spencer i tried to drift back off to sleep no use

thats when Spencer woke up screaming "ASHLEY!"

"what happened Spence are you ok?" i asked

"oh my god ashley you're awake!"

"i know that doesn't matter but what are you screaming abo- she cut me off mid sentence

"i just had a nightmare and you just died in it " she stared to cry i hugged up to her and craddled her in my arms

"hey its ok im here now thats all that matters now will you tell me why im in this bed please?"

"well we were over at ky and aids and then kyla told us that she was pregnant and you freaked out, fell to the floor and blacked out and know you're here"

"wow Kylas pregnant ?"

"yea you started freaking out about it"

"wow i guess i just overlooked it " "i can kinda remember now"

she started to cry again and i knew what would make this better i needed it as much as she did


	5. Chapter 5

i looked at her and pulled her in close and then i kissed her neck which i know she loves and now we were making out which was a plus i wanted to make love to her right now even in this damn hospital bed, fuck i wanted her so bad right now then she pulled away, got up and walked over to the door shut it and locked it walked back over to me and got on top of me and ripped off the white paper-ish hospital gown that i was wearing god she was hot and man did i want to fuck her. i flipped us over so she was on bottom kissing down her neck down to her tits sucking on them then i finally i reached what i was looking for i slowly circled her clit with my tongue "oh fuck ashhh!" this continued for a while and then i knew she was close i wondered if anybody heard her screaming my name the i thrusted deeply in to her "AASSSHHHLLEEYYY ! OH FUCK ! DON'T STOP !" then she came all down my hand, i helped her ride out her orgasm once her breathing became normal i spoke " hey babe as much as i want you keep on doing this um well were in a hospital can we go check out of here so we can go home and continue our little session?" she giggled got up and put her close on and pulled the cover over me i mean i was naked couldn't let the doc see that ! haha i thought to my self she walked out and soon we were leaving


	6. Chapter 6

I had barely gotten thru the front door when Spencer forcefully pushed me up on to it she started kissing me down the neck and then i pulled away picked her up bridal style "ash put me down!"

"no not till we get to the bedroom hunny " i said i walked up the stairs with her in my arms and the whole way there she just looked at me with this smirk on her face "what?"i said "you're gorgeous im so lucky to have you ash i've never wanted anything more than you in my arms but now i'm in yours " she said "well we're here" i said as i kicked the door open and laid her down on the bed god she so perfect "show me how much you love me ash please " she tells me

AN:(in case you didn't know in this story ashley has a well i guess you get the idea its 8 inches ok ha ha we had our laugh now back to the story)

before i knew it i was pounding into Spencer with so much force she was screaming , you know the kinda scream that say i can't take it anymore yet i want more god i loved to make her scream "fuck ash!" "don't stop im so close! shit im gonna im gonna ! OH FUCK ASH! IM CUMMING !"

before i could pull out of her i had came inside her . shit i didn't want a kid yet, at least i mean we weren't even married yet! shit . i didn't say anything to her i just collapsed and cuddled up next to her "i love you spencer" "i love you to ash" and with that we were asleep


	7. Authors Note

sorry i havent been posting as much but i will try to get back to it so have fun with chapter 6 haha


	8. Chapter 7

i woke up in the morning with a naked blonde beauty pressed up against me, cuddled in my arms and then all the memories from last night came rushing in to my head shit what have we done! I got up from the bed and made sure not to wake Spencer up as i did i thought i would make her a little breakfast and bring it to her in bed. I walked over to our walk in closet and put on some boxers and a tank top. Then i walked down the stairs to the kitchen and started on our breakfast.

10 minutes later i had made a few chocolate chip pancakes and fried some bacon when suddenly.

RING RING

i reached over and picked it up.

"hello?"

"hey ash its kyla i just wanted to check on you we heard you got out of the hospital"

"oh yeah, um kyla i'm so sorry for reacting badly to you and aiden's new addition to the family congrats!"

"its ok ash"

"so do you know the sex yet?"

"no ash im only 8 weeks way too early to tell"

"sorry i guess im just excited. Yay im going to be an auntie!"

"yea you and spencer"

"hey kyla can i tell you something?"

"yea ash anything"

"well me and Spencer, i don't know kyla but i think shes pregnant we kinda got a little carried away last night. just don't tell her i said anything i don't even think she knows yet. shit kyla how could i have been so stupid!'

"Ashley do you love Spencer?"

"of course i do! what kind of question is that!'

"good than you have nothing to worry about"

"but were not even married yet ky. what do i?"

"give her your support shes gonna need it if shes gonna get thru this. believe me i know aiden helps me alot nowadays"

"thanks ky. well i have to get back to cooking now don't wanna burn Spencers pancakes'

"ok Ashley i will call you later. bye"

"bye kyla"

5 minutes later i had Spencers breakfast ready. i walked in our room and noticed she wasn't awake yet so i put the tray down on the bedside table and knelt down next to her. I started to suckle on her neck to wake her up she started moaning instead. so when that didn't work i started to rub her back "Spencer wake up i made you breakfast" i cooed in her ear. she rolled over a smiled at me.


	9. Chapter 8

(SpencersPOV)

i woke up to Ash sucking on my neck which she usually does if she wakes up before me. "Spencer wake up i made you breakfast" she said. Then i rolled over and started to eat my breakfast, chocolate chip pancakes she knows i love them especially after the events of last night which oh shit! I dropped my fork and ran into the bathroom got on the floor and started puking in the toilet "Spencer i think we need to talk" once i was done i wiped off my face and leaned up against the wall "yeah i guess we do" .

i got up and walked out of the bathroom into our bedroom slamming the door i crawled into bed and started crying.

"Spencer please can we talk about this!"

"what Ashley! are you happy now that you me knocked up!"

"Spence please don't push me away we just got a little carried away last night. i want to be there for you and our child."

i got off the bed and ran to the door and opened it to find Ashley standing there with tears in her eyes. hugged on to her and started crying she picked me up and put me on the bed and then we fell asleep like that crying and in each others arms.


End file.
